After Hours
by Spoot Poot
Summary: One-Shot, RoyEd...not something I'm used to, but here it is, and this is for a friend, Jess! I hope you like it! Ed Wants something from Mustang!


Spoot: Here, this is for you Jess!

Ed: This is not what you normaly do!

Spoot: Shooosh!

After Hours

Ed was looking over some paper work when he heard the door open. He didn't have an office here, so he spent most of his time in Roy Mustang's office. He looked up, to see said man, closing the door slowly. "Ah, sorry about the mess..." He said. Mustang shook his head. "What are you still doing here, Fullmetal?" Ed looked back over his papers. "Well, you know what they say." He said. Mustang walked over and sat down at his desk. "No, do tell me." He said, taking his stance, elbows on desk, chin on clasped hands.

Ed looked back up at him with a smile. "I figured you knew. Anyway, I'm almost done here, I'll be out of your hair." Mustang leaned over, to get right in the boys face. "Not so fast Fullmetal...theres the matter of the mess..." Ed leaned in to get even closer. "wanna make more of one?" He asked, raising an eye brow. Mustang smiled, licked Ed's nose, and sat up. "Not yet, there's still a few people in the base, we'll need to wait till after hours."

Ed stood up, and walked over. He pulled on Mustang's chair, and sat in his lap. "Why is it that we always need to wait till after hours?" Mustang sighed, and removed the boy swiftly. "Because...now get back to work." Ed crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm of age! It's not illegal or anything! or is it that you're ashamed of me! chose your words wisely!" Mustang looked up at him with stern eyes. "I know all that! and who said I was ashamed of you! it's complicated. I just don't want anyone to catch us."

Mustang was far from a prude, just not an exhibitionist like his little charge over there. Ed kind of liked the idea of being caught. Part of why he would ask to rondevu out side, or in the shower, or in the office, or in a bathroom at that Ramon stand, or in the car...Mustang squirmed in his seat. "I thought so..." Ed said softly, leaning in. "Lips please." He demanded. Mustang protruded his lip, and Ed took it in his own. Step one was on its way to completion. Ed maneuvered his tongue to cut through his lovers lips.

Mustang pushed his little boy away. Hitch in the plan. "Stop it. Get back to work." Ed sighed with exasperation, and plopped back in his seat, and looked over his papers. He found his eyes drifting to the dark haired man, who read quietly. Something had to make him give in. He wanted what he wanted, and he was a spoiled brat! Ed sat up, and threw his arms above his head, in a stretch. He grunted along with it. Mustang's eyes drifted, from the book, to him, back to the book. That was it. Ed lowered his arms. He had a plan.

The next day he had everything worked out. Mustang walked into the office, to see the little blond, in his chair. "Move it or lose it." He said. Ed wagged his finger back and forth. "No, no...I don't think so Roy." Mustang shut the door quickly with a grimace. "Don't call me that while you're on the clock! It's Colonel to you!" Ed smiled with that wicked gleam in his eye. "Sir..." He said in a low tone. "Stop that! I know what you're doing!" Ed stretched his arms up above his head, his shirt was shorter that it should have been, and his lower belly was revealed, Button and all.

"There's a dress code around here!" Mustang snapped, rushing him and grabbing on to the bottom of his shirt. Ed took this moment to slip out of the chair, causing him to slip right out of his shirt. Mustang stood there with a shirt in his hand. "GAAAH! FULLMETAL...where'd...you..." He began to look around, then under the desk. There was his shirtless little lover, with a shit eating grin on his face. "Is this funny to you!" He snapped at the boy. "Little bit!" Ed said with a giggle. "Catch me!" he snapped.

A perk of being small...getting away. Ed dashed in between the others legs. Mustang nearly did a front flip trying to grab on to him. He turned fast. "STOP! Put your cloths on! NOW!" Ed shook his head. "I plan to take more off!" He said. "Join me, won't you!" Mustang threw his lovers shirt at him. "You, dressed, now!" Ed giggled. "Nah, this is more fun! you're cute when you're mad!" Mustang ruffled his hair in an angry manner. "RAAH! PUT YOUR CLOTHS ON NOW!"

"What's that? take my pants off? OK!" Ed undid his belt, then button, then...swooosh! Off went the pants. "Oh dear god!" Roy snapped, covering his eyes. "I feel a little silly here Roy, you better start getting naked, before I decide to remove my boxers..." Mustang looked up in shock. "Black mail!" Ed nodded. "Get naked, or I do...this sounded better in my head..." Ed began to trail off in thought. "I'm begging you, please, just...put your cloths on, and we'll discuss this, in a more privet venue...say, my place...please." Ed eyed his lover. "No. Here, now, or never again!" Ed crossed his arms. He meant it.

"Brat..." Mustang mummers through grit teeth. "Bastard." Ed replied, with a shit eaters grin. "Fine, If I give you what you want, you'll never ask for it at work again, now, please, may we compromise." Mustang asked, undoing the buttons of his jacket. "That's a funny way to say 'do it' don't you think!" Ed said with a laugh. "No, what I meant was..can we do something fast...like...oral, or something!" Ed shook his head. "Nope, I want it all...Shirt, take it off."

"May I lock the door, please..."

"No..."

Mustang twitched.

"Shirt, off, now!"

Mustang rolled his eyes, threw his jacket off to the side, and began to work on the buttons of his nice, neat, dress shirt. "This is a bad idea, Ed! someone will walk in, and we will get caught, and I can't really preform under these circumstances..." Ed smiled. "That sounds like a personal problem." Ed said, walking over, and 'helping' Roy with the shirt. "I got this! you'll rip it!" Ed lowered his eyes. "Fine, I'll get this started." he reached down and began to undo mustangs belt. "Whoe! Too soon!" Snapped the other man, grabbing the others hands. "Not at all..." Ed snapped. "Shirt, off, now! don't make me tell you again!"

Mustang's eyes rolled, and he took the shirt off, and began to fold it. Ed snatched it from him, and tossed it on the floor. "That's silk!" Mustang snapped. "So." Ed said. He took a look, what a view. The man was talk and fit, and tone. Ed reached over and ran a hand down the other man's torso, landing on the belt. "Off, now." he said, tugging on it. "That's real leather." Mustang said. "I don't care, off with it! Or I will."

"you're starting to piss me off Fullmetal!"

"That's the plan."

Mustang's eyes roll.

"Pants, Off, Now..."

Mustang began to undo his belt. "I swear when this is all over with, I'm killing you!" Ed laughed, "I'll take that chance." He said, watching closely as Mustang removed his belt with hungry eyes. The belt was gone, and tossed aside with the coat, and Fancy shmancy shirt! "Keep going. almost there." Ed said sweetly. "Ok, ok...I get it, I get what you're trying to do! I understand, I'm uptight! I know! can we just call it a day, please!" Ed shook his head. "That's true, but not what this is about. I want booty! now off! Pants! Now!"

Mustang sighed. "seriously Ed...Don't make me do this..." The look in his eyes said it all. Ed backed up a bit. "I'm not forcing you." He leaned down and picked up the fancy shirt, and handed it back. "Here...just forget about it." He slapped his hands to his sides and lowered his head, then flopped down in the chair. Ed was wild, like fire. something that attracted Mustang to him in the first place. He himself, he was so...uptight, about everything. he never seemed to wanna let go. Well, why not! what's the worst thing that could happen!

Ed looked up, then giggled. Mustang was in the complete buff! "Lets do this!" He said, "But if it's ok, I did lock the door...One day at a time." Ed jumped from the chair and slammed into the other man. throwing his arms around his wild horse. "So, does this mean we're gunna do it while on the clock?" Mustang laughed. "Indeed...just, please don't make a mess..." Ed shoved his tongue into the other mans mouth. When finished, he breathed into his mouth. "I'm not making any promises..."

Spoot: There we go!

Mustang: OH...GOD...

Spoot: Enjoy!


End file.
